Bonding time with the Captain
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: See what happens if Peter dares to mess around with the Captain of the Eclector...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIES/COMICS!**_

I wrote this story for a User on deviantart (giulal) and she has given me the permission to use her super cute Peter & Yondu Mini Comic as inspiration for this story and this is what came out.

I have to admit that I got "a little bit" lost here while writing haha.  
But I am not sorry for this ;P.

I finally decided to share this story here too.

Those who know me, will also know that I am still super, super shy when it comes to such stories, because of all those black sheeps out there who sexualize everything; even something as harmless as tickling -.-. I am **NOT** one of those and I also distance myself from the fetish scene, since I don't want to have anything to do with this scene or those people! My tickle stories are all clean, funny and fluffy and NOTHING more! For those who expect sexual stuff: You will **NOT** find this here! And if you are looking for fetish or even sexual stuff with children, you better seek some help!

As for the rest: I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
This must be my longest tickle story, since I wrote "Don't be afraid of the devil" haha.

For those who don't like this stuff in general: Don't read it then, since now you know what kind of story this is!

And last but not least: I translated this story from german into english and I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes in here!

 **And as always: I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very, very much, thank you :).**

* * *

 **Bonding Time with the Captain**

With a sigh, Yondu ran his hands through his face, as he heard a giggle behind him, coming from his bed.

Had he known beforehand how exhausting Terran children could be...he would still have picked up Peter and kept him, because if he was honest, he enjoyed the boy's presence and he loved spending some time with him. Of course he didn't say that out loud, because his pride was just too big and after all, he had a reputation to lose. He was Yondu Udonta, a dreaded space pirate and leader of a group of Ravagers, who didn't shy away from killing anyone in cold blood, when the booty was worth it...and he himself was no better after all.

But there were days, when the brutal, stern space pirate withdrew in him.

On days like these, he was no longer the cold-blooded monster that everyone thought he was.

Oh no. He was different on those days. He was softer, nicer, more kindhearted...a side he would never show to his crew...not even his first mate Kraglin was allowed to see this side of his. No. This side of him was only for Peter and for no one else and Yondu had made the boy swear that he never told a soul of his "weakness". If he did, Yondu swore he would make his threat come true and simply eat the boy.

But deep inside, he knew that this would never happen and Peter knew it too, for his threat to simply eat him, when he made a mistake, got on his nerves, or messed with one of the crew members, wasn't effective anymore. Whenever Yondu threatened him, the little Terran only grinned cheekily right into his face or stuck his tongue out at him. The Centaurian could only growl then and most of the time he turned away from the boy and tried to ignore him.

Since the "I'm going to eat ya!" Threat didn't work anymore, Yondu had been searching for an alternative, but couldn't find one, until...yes, until that one day, when he found out something very interesting about the little Terran.

He had wanted to help Peter clean a wound, because he had been injured. It had been a fairly long cut, that had stretched from his side down to his waist and that he had gotten during one of their raids, when he had been discovered by a nasty looking creature. The little one had been living among the Ravagers for quite some time now and Yondu took him on some "harmless" raids from time to time. Peter was small and skinny and that made the thieving a lot easier, but also more dangerous, because the boy was still young, was not a Ravager and thus not skilled in the art of combat. At least not yet...

In addition, life in space was still so new to him. Most of the time he was scared and during their raids, he hardly left Yondu's or Kraglin's side. And if they were dealing with a veritable space monster, it was all over for him...

Fortunately, the wound Peter had gotten hadn't been too deep and it hadn't even left a scar. However, it had hurt the boy and he could barely raise his arm at that time and so Yondu had helped him with some things. Hidden from the prying eyes of his crew, he had cleaned the wound, had patched it up and after that, he had wanted to wash the remaining blood and dirt from his skin. Something, that was new to Yondu, because otherwise he always told his crew that they shouldn't whine if one of them had been injured, but when it came to Peter it was something completely else. He was still a kid and so Yondu had just jumped over his shadow, had thrown his pride away and he had cared for him...like a father would take care of his son...

That thought had confused him at first and he had been so caught up in that thought, that Peter's next reaction had scared him so much, that he had pulled the washcloth away from him, for the boy had flinched and a loud shriek had come over his lips. Yondu's heart had clenched upon hearing this, thinking he had hurt Peter unintentionally, but when he saw the big grin on the boy's face, the confusion had been big. "What's so funny?" he had asked, but Peter had only grinned wider and had shaken his head, as if to say "I am not going to tell you the joke". The Centaurian had only raised his eyebrow questioningly, but decided not to ask any more questions and he had wanted to continue, but the moment he brought the washcloth back to Peter's side, to wash away dirt and blood, the boy had backed away from him, starting to giggle and trying to push his hand away. "Seriously, kid. What's wrong with ya?" Yondu had asked again and his tone had shown Peter, that this time, he would not accept silence as an answer and the Terran had given up and explained why he started laughing whenever Yondu touched certain spots on his body. "It tickles!" he had managed to bring out under giggles. The Ravager had never heard of that term before, let alone had he never heard of a creature that would start laughing whenever it got touched, but somehow this whole thing had intrigued him and he had put the washcloth aside and instead, he had used his forefinger to brush over Peter's side; always careful not to touch the wound. And Peter couldn't stop giggling and squirming anymore and soon Yondu caught himself grinning himself and getting infected by the laughter of the human boy.

"Oh, I think I am going to have a lot of fun with this, boy. I can assure ya!" he had said between huffs of laughter, as he had watched the boy, laughing and squirming and trying to push his tickling hand away from his side.

And suddenly, his "I am going to eat ya!" threat had been effective again…but it meant something completely different now…

Since that day, he loved using this little "weakness" for his benefits and over time he had found many places on Peter's body where this technique worked brilliantly. He could easily get Peter to confess his mistakes, when someone had played a prank on him for example and when all the blame was put on Kraglin, who started to sweat heavily every time Peter blamed him, even though the first mate was completely innocent. Or Yondu used his little weakness to make him do what he wanted him to do or as some kind of punishment whenever Peter was messing with him a little bit too much. It also helped a lot when the boy was sad and when he wanted to make him laugh and on some days, he just used it to play with him and that was what he enjoyed most of all.

A small smile crossed his face, as he thought about it.

And if he was completely honest: he hadn't done that to him for a pretty long time...

And when if not now would be the perfect opportunity for that, since half of the ship was asleep and the other half was probably in the big common room the ship offered and thus he wouldn't get interrupted, when playing with Peter. And he was so or so done with his work for today…

His smile quickly turned into a small grin and he closed the logbook, that lay in front of him on the dusty metallic table he had been sitting on for the last two hours. Peter had come into the captain's quarters at some point, had taken off his shoes, had thrown them carelessly into the corner of the room and he had thrown himself onto the captain's large, fuzzy bed (Yondu would have killed everyone else for that), put on his headphones and had listened to music, but at some point, this seemed to become boring for him too, for he had turned his music off, removed his headphones, put his Walkman onto the small table that stood next to the bed and had asked Yondu over and over again, what he was doing there and when he was finally done with it. He would be bored and he wanted to play with him. Something Yondu would never have done with the kids he had picked up, before he knew Peter and he had answered the Terran with the simple words, "Ravagers don't play silly games," but his words had sounded implausible, even in his own ears.

Still, he had tried to ignore the human boy as best as he could, but that was easier said than done, because Peter could be a pretty nuisance if he wanted to. And at some point, the Centaurian gave up with a sigh, got up, took off his coat, which he threw over the chair on which he had been sitting on, took off his boots and, unlike Peter, he put them carefully next to his chair. His Yaka Arrow followed, which he put onto the table as well, since he feared Peter might hurt himself on it during their "playing session". Sometimes their playing sessions could be pretty rough, when they started to playfully wrestle with each other and Yondu wanted to make sure, that Peter was safe and wouldn't hurt himself. After he had put everything aside, he walked over to his bed and sat down next to the boy.

And now the two sat there, covering themselves in silence.

"Why didn't ya go to Kraglin, kid? I thought ya would like him?" Yondu broke the unpleasant silence after a few more moments, as he turned his head to look at the boy.

"I do, but Kraglin has said that he still has something to do and I should go to you."

Oh yes, his first mate would regret this sooner or later. As Yondu knew him, Kraglin was now in his room, lying on the bed and grinning broadly, knowing that his captain now had to deal with Peter and that he could have a nice day off and that he could enjoy himself. Yondu would come up with something suitable to avenge himself on him for this act. If he thought about it...the toilets could need a good cleaning...

But he had to give him that: Kraglin always had the perfect excuse to get rid of Peter. And in the end, it was Yondu who had to take care of the little Terran and he just couldn't bear to send him away, if he looked at him with those big, round, pleading eyes or -

A surprised cry went through the room, that had come from Yondu's throat, when suddenly a weight was thrown against him and pressed him down onto his bed. He blinked several times, as he heard Peter laugh with amusement, as the kid straddled his belly and grinned at him triumphantly, as soon as Yondu turned his eyes on him.

"Gotcha!" he grinned and the Ravager captain needed a few seconds, before realizing what had just happened. The little boy had actually managed to surprise him...

"Aren't you constantly telling me that I should never give up my concentration? Then you better do it yourself, Yondu!"

The blue man opened his mouth, wanted to answer something, but Peter cut him off by simply continuing to speak.

"But I can understand you. I mean...in your age, your ears are not the best anymore, right? I'm sure you would have heard me if you had been younger..."

Yondu's eyes widened, as he heard that and briefly it was dead quiet in the room. When the realization hit him, the captain growled and he narrowed his eyes menacingly.

That little rat didn't really say that to him, did he?

But the ever widening grin on the boy's face told him something different.

What an insolence!

Yondu would have killed anyone else with his Yaka arrow, if only one of his crew members had the nerve to talk to him like that, but with Peter it was completely different, as he just wanted to tease him and get him out of his reserve (and damn, it worked really well!). So he tried to look calm, as if his words wouldn't get to him (which got ruined by his scowl though) and silently he looked up at the boy. Until the grin died on Peter's face and he started to worry.

"Yer in trouble, boy. In really _big_ trouble!"

And Yondu enjoyed the sight of widening eyes and the slight hint of panic on Peter's face, when he realized that he had gone too far and that the punishment for his behavior would come at any moment.

He didn't even have the slightest chance to open his mouth and apologize, when Yondu's hands darted out and his blue fingers dug into his sides and began tickling him. Almost immediately, the boy broke out into hysterical giggles and began to squirm on top of his tormentor, as those skillful fingers scribbled mercilessly over his shirt and the ticklish skin underneath. He wanted to let himself fall backwards, to escape the tickling fingers, but Yondu simply angled his legs up, so that Peter couldn't escape and with a big grin on his lips, the Ravager watched, as the boy got more and more lost in his giggle fit and how he desperately tried to push his hands away from his sides, as he let himself fall against the Ravager's bend up legs.

"No! No! No! AHHH! Y-Yondu! P-please dohohon't! No tickling! Th-thahahat's unfahahair!" the boy squeezed out between his giggles, but Yondu seemed to be deaf to his pleas, because his fingers pressed a little more into his shirt and the skin hidden underneath the soft fabric and soon his childlike giggling changed into loud, happy laughter, as Yondu found all these small spots, that made him squeak between his laughter.

Ohhh, how often Peter had wished to turn back the time and prevent Yondu from finding out what tickling was and how ticklish he himself was…

"Oh? Ya think that's unfair? And to insult me is okay?"

"Th-that was nohohot an i-insuhuhuhult...hahahaha...I-I just tohohohold you the truhuhuhth!"

"The truth? Oh, just you wait, you little...!"

Another loud shriek went through the room, followed by almost hysterical laughter, as the Ravager shoved his fingers under the boy's arms and found that rhythm that made Peter almost jump to the ceiling. Desperately, he tried to push Yondu's hands away from him, but he couldn't do it and while he tried, he only opened up more of his ticklish spots, as he raised his arms and gave the Ravager even more leeway. Yondu just grinned and he walked his fingers up and down Peter's ribs and enjoyed the sight of a happy, laughing child. He rarely saw the little Terran laugh when he thought about it...

The sight was heartwarming and Yondu wanted to enjoy it a little longer...and besides, Peter still hadn't learned his lesson not to insult him and apparently he also didn't know how to pay respect to his captain. Well, he could change that...

But the boy seemed to have other plans in mind, because he tried to fight back.

Yondu was so surprised by that, that he stopped tickling Peter and he could only raise his eyebrow questioningly, as the boy pressed his fingers into his ribs. He seemed to be trying to tickle him as well, but Yondu could barely feel his little fingers through the thick leather clothes he wore, so he just lay there, grinning broadly as Peter let out an unsatisfied huff.

"Give it up, Petey. That ain't work on me."

But Peter didn't give up that fast. He tried it on Yondu's sides, his belly, even under his arms, but he got no reaction from the Ravager.

"Oh come on! Everyone has at least one tickle spot!" he grumbled.

Yondu chuckled.

"Apparently that's a Terran thing and works only on you?" he replied and to tease him a bit more, he poked his side, causing Peter to giggle again and he tried to slap his hand away from his body, but soon the Ravager also used his second hand and poked his index fingers alternately into his ribs, sides and belly and soon Peter's childlike giggles echoed through the room once again, as he wrapped his arms around his upper body and thus tried to protect himself from the playful "attacks".

"I still haven't heard an apology from ya, Petey."

But the boy only stubbornly shook his head no, giggling and twitching whenever a finger poked him and Yondu felt a warm sensation spreading through his chest, as he relished in those cute sounds, which left the little Terran's lips. Even if he would never admit it out loud, but these childish games were a lot of fun; even for someone like him. And if he looked at Peter, he could see that he, too, had a lot of fun with it and that spurred him on to continue. Soon, a big grin spread across his face again and his eyes sparkled, giving him an eerie look, but Peter knew that Yondu wouldn't harm him. He could still pretend to be a hard and coldhearted space pirate, could threaten him so much to eat him, but deep in his innermost he was an old softie...

Said old softi now attacked his knees, closing his blue fingers around them and squeezing them lightly, since he knew how effective this technique was and he didn't get disappointed by his victim's reactions. A loud shriek went through the room, followed by almost hysterical giggles and Peter lost his balance and fell, belly first, on top of Yondu, who joined in the laughter of the human child, as he put his arms around the boy's petite body and he didn't even notice how he unknowingly pressed him tightly against him...

"That was mean!" the Terran said, giggling and he wiped a small tear from his cheek. He heard Yondu laugh softly and felt how his grip tightened slightly, so Peter wouldn't be able to escape.

"I wouldn't say it was mean. I would much rather say that it _is_ mean, because I still haven't heard an apology from ya and as long as I don't get one, I'll keep tickling ya. You can beg for mercy as much as you want, ya ain't get any from me. Ya can't expect something like this from a space pirate. Certainly not from me, my boy. So, I'm all ears for your apology."

Again, the boy giggled and Yondu couldn't help but chuckle at these cute sounds himself.

"I don't apologize for something that is a fact, you old, grumpy pirate smurf!"

A growl was heard and for a moment it was quiet, because Yondu had to first consider whether Peter just insulted him or not, but judging by his giggles, "pirate smurf" seemed indeed to be an insult.

"Pirate smurf? What the hell is that?"

He could almost hear the grin from Peter's next words.

"It's you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are blue."

"There are many beings in the universe that have a blue skin color."

"But you're the only pirate smurf in the universe hahaha!"

Another growl broke from Yondu's throat.

"Oh, just you wait, ya little, rat! I'll show ya what this "old, grumpy pirate smurf" will do to sassy, little Terrans, who don't show respect towards their captain and keep insulting him!"

Again, this slightly vicious grin crept onto Yondu's face, as he dug the fingers of his right hand into Peter's side and started tickling him again. With his left hand he held him tightly, so he wouldn't slip off of him. Slowly, very slowly, his nimble fingers tickled their way from his side to his stomach and the closer he got to it, the more the boy squirmed on him, the louder he giggled and the more he tried to free himself from his grip, but he knew he couldn't escape from the pirate's iron grip...

"Now ya owe me another apology!"

"Y-you're not going to get that from mehehe, y-you old p-pirate smuhuhuhurf!"

The Ravager captain clicked his tongue and his fingers dug a little harder into Peter's side, making the boy squeal and laugh.

"We'll see that once I am done with ya! Where was this one spot again, which always makes ya laugh so loud? Oh, right...it's _here_!"

At the word "here", Yondu dug his fingers into Peter's belly and the Terran shrieked loudly and squirmed wildly on top of him, as he shouted "No! Please! Dohohohon't do thahahat! Nohohot thehehere!". The kid managed to get a hand free and he immediately grabbed at Yondu's tickling hand and tried to push it away from his belly, but he was too weak to do so and couldn't make it, so he could only lie there and laugh, as blue fingers scribbled mercilessly over his skin. He pressed his face into the Ravager's shoulder and laughed louder and louder and Yondu's heart almost melted at such lovely sounds. He couldn't help but be a little bit proud of himself, because _he_ was the reason why Peter laughed so hard and carefree. He had trust in him, for he didn't even struggle nearly as strong as the Centaurian would have expected him to do, not even when he shoved his fingers underneath the boy's shirt to tickle his bare skin and that fact alone made him grin so widely, that his face ached.

Peter had fun and that's what he showed him here in his very own way...

It was still unfamiliar for him to play with the boy like that, because in his life, he had never experienced love or fun himself. And he certainly didn't want to start with his parents now…

It was all new to him, but slowly he got used to it, had fun and yes, maybe, just maybe, he also felt something like fatherly feelings for the little Terran in moments like these...

Yondu was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize how Peter freed his second hand and instinctively tried to fight back. His fingers attacked the first thing he could find: Yondu's neck. Quickly, his little fingers twisted through the white fabric of Yondu's scarf, which he always wore, and they quickly found the warm skin underneath. After that, everything went pretty fast: Peter wiggled his fingers and only a few seconds later, Yondu jumped, as if he had been hit by a laser cannon. A loud, surprised-sounding scream escaped his throat and his hands flew to Peter's in an instant, clutching the hand, that was still working on his neck and pushing it away and he sat up, pulling the boy with him, as he still held onto his hand. Peter slid down to his thighs and with wide eyes, he stared into the Ravager's face, that looked no less surprised than his own. His red eyes were wide open and he didn't seem to understand what had just happened. But unlike him, Peter seemed to understand what had just happened, because a broad and slightly gleeful grin spread across his face and it was not long before he laughed so much that his stomach ached and he was beaming up at him.

And Yondu?

He just looked at him confusedly and didn't quite understand what was suddenly so funny, or what a strange feeling that had been, when Peter had touched the side of his neck. He had never felt anything like that before. He knew the feeling of pain, for he had experienced this his whole life. He also knew the feeling of pleasure, even if he didn't experience this often, but he had never felt anything like that, when Peter had touched his neck. He brought his hand to the spot where the boy's fingers had been, groping his skin to find...yeah, to find what exactly? Blood? A wound? No...it hadn't even hurt...but the feeling hadn't been very pleasant either and yet it had been kind of funny...at least his body told him that, because why else would he have felt the strange urge to laugh all of a sudden?

That was strange and he didn't understand that at all.

Peter, meanwhile, seemed to enjoy himself at his expense, which only confirmed his loud laughter and Yondu felt how his cheeks started to burn with embarrassment, as the boy pointed his finger at him.

"Stop laughing, boy. It wasn't even that funny. What did ya do to me anyway? That was strange."

In fact, the boy stopped laughing, but grinned broadly and still maliciously at him.

"I tickled you, you old doofus!" he said and he couldn't understand that Yondu had never felt the sensation of being tickled before.

The Ravager raised an eyebrow at that.

So, that was the feeling of being tickled?

"It felt strange. And why did I feel like laughing? There was nothing funny about this situation! I don't understand any of this."

Peter laughed again.

"No one understands it," he answered with a grin.

"No one?"

"No one. But it doesn't matter. It's fun. And that's the most important thing, right?"

The Centaurian just grumbled and tried to put his iron face back on, but failed at that.

"I wouldn't call it funny..."

He grinned evilly at the boy, as he focused his red eyes on him.

"...unless I do it to _you_. Then it's fun. A lot of fun, I may say."

Peter only snorted and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks and playfully he punched Yondu against the chest. In response, the Ravager poked him into his side, which made him giggle and Peter answered by leading his hands to Yondu's neck and tickling him back. Still frightened by the feeling, the Centaurian jerked back and grabbed the boy's hands and held them away from him, before he growled at him.

The young Terran just grinned.

"Ya better not tell anyone about this, boy."

"Why not?"

The Centaurian narrowed his eyes menacingly, showing Peter that he no longer found this funny.

"Because otherwise I'll eat ya for real!"

And something told Peter, that Yondu was really serious about this threat this time...

He shuddered at the words and swallowed dryly.

"I will not say anything, I promise."

"Heh. Good boy."

Again Peter grinned.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll stop tickling you when we're alone!"

He freed his hands and wanted to reach for Yondu's neck again, but he grabbed his little hands, before they could reach him and pushed them away, but Peter didn't let himself be stopped so easily, because instead he tried again to push Yondu down onto the bed. The Ravager only rolled his eyes, but a small, gentle smile appeared on his face and slowly he let himself fall backwards, giving Peter the feeling that he had managed to push him onto the bed by himself. He looked at him with a triumphant grin, as he straddled his belly and Yondu rolled his eyes again.

"And ya wanna be one of us, Petey? Yer so childish..."

The boy giggled and now it was on him to roll his eyes at this remark.

"I _am_ a child, Yondu. I'm allowed to be childish. As if you were different as a child..."

"Oh, I was different Petey. Completely different. At yer age, I was already a fighter."

"I don't believe you."

"Ya can believe me. I had to start fighting early. Ya could say, I was kinda forced to start fighting early..."

Melancholy appeared in Yondu's eyes, and Peter's gaze softened as he saw that.

"Don't you have any nice memories of your childhood? What about your parents? Surely they've played with you sometimes?"

The captain's gaze darkened and he turned his face away from the small Terran.

"Mah parents were all Petey, but not good to me. And I still hate them for what they did to me when I was a child myself..."

The boy shuddered at the words and he decided not to ask any further, as he clearly saw that Yondu had trouble talking about his past, because it were moments like these, in which the Centaurian showed his true feelings. He would never do that in front of his crew, Peter knew that. And it also seemed to him that Yondu was feeling very uncomfortable that even Peter saw him so depressed. He never talked about his childhood and Peter decided to stop asking, as he could see how uncomfortable this topic was for him.

"I'm sorry, Yondu. I shouldn't have asked you that..." the boy said sheepishly and yes, he felt bad that he seemed to have torn open old wounds.

But as soon as the melancholy had come over Yondu, it left him ever so quickly, for when he turned his head and looked up at Peter, the Ravager wore a small grin on his face again.

"Oh, suddenly ya know how to apologize. My, my look at that. We are making progress..."

A small smile also appeared on Peter's face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Something that Yondu also saw and he grimaced at that, raised his hands and started tickling the little Terran again.

"H-hey! Yondu! Nohoho! Not agaihihin!" the boy said, giggling and he reached for the hands, which held his sides tightly and tickled him.

"I ain't tolerating any sad Terrans on mah ship, is that clear?!"

Yondu's voice was stern, yet so playful and the amusement was audible in his words and soon he laughed along with Peter, as he began to squirm on top of him. The happy sparkle came back into his eyes and the boy didn't remain idle, for he tried to fight back, but whenever he reached his hands out and wanted to tickle Yondu's neck, the blue fingers walked upwards and under his arms and made it impossible for him to fight back, because the moment those skillful fingers started wiggling in his armpits, the boy clamped his arms tightly against his sides, only trapping the other man's tickling fingers underneath.

"Nice try, boy, but ya have to come up with something better than that."

Peter didn't answer, just slid down from his belly, until he was sitting on his thighs, trying to escape the tickling fingers that relentlessly attacked his armpits. He opened his eyes, looked right into Yondu's face, who was grinning broadly up at him and that alone made him laugh even more. Then his gaze continued to wander downwards and he saw a small patch of blue skin, right where Yondu's clothes had ridden up slightly. The kid didn't hesitate, wanted to try it again and thus he reached his hand out to the spot and the moment his fingers wiggled on the Centaurian's blue skin, he flinched, as if struck by a laser cannon yet again and a loud squeal came over his lips, causing Peter to laugh so much, until his stomach ached. He had just found another spot where Yondu was ticklish (as it seemed, it only worked on Yondu if there were no disturbing clothes in the way), but he didn't even get the chance to use this new found knowledge to his advantage, because Yondu gave him a pretty hard shove against his chest, so that Peter fell back, right onto his shins, but the boy was still laughing, still had much fun with this silly game and he turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from him quickly. Again, the boy grinned broadly, when he saw the bare feet of the Ravager captain right next to him and he couldn't help but letting his fingertips glide over one of the soles. Again he heard this loud shriek behind him and Yondu pulled his attacked foot back immediately, but this time Peter followed him, continued to tickle him under his feet and soon it was Yondu, who rolled around on the bed and laughed...at least it sounded like this in Peter's ears, but when he tried to look him in the face, he could see how Yondu gritted his teeth and how he tried to suppress his laughter; as if he was afraid one of the other Ravager's might hear it.

A soft sigh crept out of the boy's throat, but he could somehow understand Yondu. He not only had a reputation to lose. If he showed only one weakness in front of the other members of the Eclector, that would be his death, because Peter could well imagine that they would instantly start a mutiny if they only saw a small weakness of their captain...

"P-Petey! Stohohop thahahat!"

Yondu's voice finally pulled him out of his dark thoughts and he grinned wide when he heard how a small laugh crept out of his throat, which he couldn't hold back anymore. He'd never heard Yondu laugh heartily before, when he thought about it. Somehow a sad thought...

"Looks like you can't take your own medicine, huh Yondu?" Peter remarked with a big grin and he didn't even think about stopping. Yondu was right: that was really a lot of fun, when he was on the giving end...but the receiving end was also fun though (but he would never admit this out loud of course)...

The Centaurian tried to growl between his huffs of laughter and at the same time he had to gather all of his remaining willpower to keep himself from kicking his legs out, since he was scared he might hurt the kid in the process, which of course gave Peter a vantage. Still, he wouldn't be a strong leader if he couldn't overpower a little child!

With the last bit of willpower, he managed to sit up and before the boy knew what was happening, Yondu had already wrapped his arms around his upper body, lifting him up, but only seconds later he tossed him, back first, onto the mattress. Peter giggled and tried to crawl away, but Yondu just grabbed his ankles and pulled him back.

"Ya know what, boy? Forget the apologies! I'll just eat ya!"

The boy shrieked, shouting "No! No! No! No!" over and over again and laughed with all his heart, as the Centaurian leaned over him and reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it from his stomach in one, quick move. He kicked his legs wildly, grabbed Yondu's hands and tried to push them away, laughing so loudly that even the Ravager couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Calm down, boy. I haven't done anything to you yet!"

But Peter didn't calm down. He got more and more lost in his laughter, grinned like a Cheshire cat, when he looked at Yondu and to tease him a little more, he stuck his tongue out at him cheekily, which made the Centaurian growl.

"Still so sassy in front of yer captain? Looks like I have to teach ya some manners..."

As he bent his head down to Peter's already shaking belly, the boy screamed with laughter and quickly pulled his shirt down and held it tightly with his hands, which made Yondu laugh. Grinning, he looked at the boy's face, who couldn't see this, because he had squeezed his eyes shut with laughter.

"Do ya really think that keeps me from eating ya?"

Peter nodded his head.

"I will prove the opposite to ya, boy..."

His head rushed down and he carefully bit into Peter's belly. Once again, a loud scream went through the room and the boy's laughter grew even louder and Yondu was already worried that it would be echoing through the entire Eclector at that time and wake up the whole crew, but he didn't care. He had so much fun right now and growling, he bit the boy gently into his belly or into his sides, getting at the skin that was hidden underneath the T-shirt, until Peter squirmed around and kicked his legs wildly, but that didn't keep Yondu from going on.

"C'mon boy. Let go of it," he said teasingly, but Peter stubbornly shook his head no and he tightened his grip around his shirt.

"Wanna bet I can change that and make ya let go of it?" he kept teasing him, grinning himself, as he scribbled his nails over Peters sides to tease the boy some more. But the little Terran sill didn't let go of that shirt of his and Yondu decided to go for more drastic measures, by leaning his head down and blowing a harsh raspberry right into the boy's shirt, kneading his sides at the same time. His grin widened, when he realized how Peter's fingers lost the grip around his shirt and he took the chance right away, grabbed the hem of it and pulled it up again and he immediately buried his face into Peter's now bare belly and made exaggeratedly loud growling noises while doing so and the boy almost jumped through the ceiling.

"I am going to eat that little belly of yours, Petey!" he teased, carefully nibbling on the soft skin and he grinned viciously, as he felt Peter's hands against his head and how they tried to push him away, but he couldn't, because he was too weak and so he could just lie there and laugh and squirm wildly, as Yondu didn't stop his playful attack on him. He also noticed that Peter squeaked between his fits of laughter, whenever he shook his head slightly and he had to hold onto the boy's hips already to keep him from escaping, because whenever he shook his head, Peter arched his back, tried to squirm away from him and he threw his head back and laughed loud and carefree.

"Why so squirmy, boy?" he asked with much amusement in his voice as he stopped his tickle attack shortly, to raise his head and to look at Peter. He was still giggling when he opened one of his eyes and returned his look, panting slightly.

"Your beard tickles!"

The blue man chuckled at this remark.

"Oh really? Does it?"

The boy's eyes widened and before he could protest, Yondu's head rushed down again.

Growling loudly, he buried his face back into the boy's belly and shook his head, purposefully rubbing his stubbly beard over his skin to tickle him, causing the Terran to squeal with laughter and he squirmed like a worm under this ticklish treatment and braced his hands against his head once again, but he couldn't push him away.

"Yonduhuhuhuhu nohohoho...ahhhahaha...stohohohop dohohohing thahahat...th-that is sohohoho meahahahan!"

"If ya think that's mean, how do ya find that then?"

A scream cut the air, as Yondu blew a big raspberry right into the center of his belly and Peter pushed at his head with all his might and tried to push him away, which Yondu commented with a playful growl, and he briefly let go of him, but only to grab his wrists and pin his hands over his head. Grinning, he looked into Peter's slightly flushed face, as he opened his eyes, trying to get some air back into his lungs. He could see a few small tears glistening in his eyes, which made him chuckle softly.

"Ohhh, don't cry Petey. Everything is alright."

The teasing made the boy giggle and at the same time his cheeks turned pink and he turned his head away from Yondu, who commented that reaction with a soft laugh, before his eyes started to sparkle, as he saw how the Terran bared his neck in the process.

"Hmm, I wonder if that works on yer neck too..."

And before Peter could react, Yondu had already pressed his lips against the side of his neck and blew firmly against it, while shaking his head in addition to tease him some more, since he now knew how ticklish the boy reacted to his beard. And it worked really well, because Peter shrieked and laughed and squirmed, trying to free his arms and kicking his legs wildly, as Yondu started nibbling playfully on his neck.

"I am going to eat that little neck of yours too, Petey!" he growled between his playful nibbles.

"N-no! Pleahahase! Dohohon't dohoho thahahat! AHH! Y-Yonduhuhuhu! Stahahap! Thahahahahat's cheahahahating!"

He could feel how the Centaurian grinned against his skin.

"That ain't cheating, Petey. That's the pirate way of defeating your enemies: Always take advantage of their weakness and I have just found yours…"

And he blew another raspberry, which made the boy shriek with laughter once again.

"YONDU! NO!"

"Yondu, yes!" the pirate mocked him, laughing himself and he blew another raspberry, that made Peter's whole body jump and he tried to lift his shoulders a little bit, to be able to protect his neck from the ticklish onslaught, but he couldn't do this, could only lie there and laugh. But he still had fun, still enjoyed this silly game and Yondu's playful mood and he let himself fall into the laughter and the fun. These were the moments, in which he could forget about everything that had happened to him. There was no pain anymore, no sorrow, only laughter and happiness were left…

It had been such a long, long time since he got tickled the last time, if he thought about this.

Last time he got tickled, it had been his mother, Meredith, who had done this to him. He still remembered how much fun he had had on this day and today, he felt taken aback to his past. Yondu made him feel like he was part of a family again, that he was fooling around with a parent, instead of fooling around with a usual ice cold, dangerous space pirate, who wouldn't shy away from killing anyone who came too close to him or who dared to insult him.

Another mirthful shriek left the boy's lips, pulling him out of his thoughts, as Yondu blew another raspberry against his skin and after that he attacked his ear with playful nibbles, laughing softly to himself, as Peter tried to twist away from his attack.

That game went on, until Peter couldn't take it anymore and he gave up under much, much happy laughter, as Yondu went back to his belly and blew another raspberry and then pretended to eat him here and now, by gently gnawing at his skin.

"Yohohonduhuhu pleahahahase! AHHH! No! NO! Stop ahahah! P-please...I can't stahahand thahahat anymohohohore! Stohohop ihihihit!" the kid begged through his loud laughter and he tried to turn onto his side, as Yondu released his arms and instead wrapping his own arms around his middle. He followed all of his movements and when Peter managed to roll onto his side, he was still chasing after that ticklish belly of his, buried his face into the soft skin and blew as hard as he could and laughed, as Peter full on screamed in ticklish joy.

"Oh, suddenly ya want me to stop? I thought ya wanted to play with me?" the pirate asked playfully, as he rolled Peter back onto his back, grabbing his hands and pinning them over his head once again, before his head rushed down to his belly to blow another raspberry.

"But nohohoht like thahahat! AHHH! Pleahahahse stohohohop…I dohohon't wahahant to plahahay anymohohore!"

The Centaurian smirked, as he raised his head to look at the boy's face.

"I'm still waiting for an apology from ya, Petey. If I get one, I may stop tickling ya."

He was about to bend his head down again, but the boy stopped him, as he squeezed an, "Okay, okay, I give up! You win!" out between his laughter and he sucked his belly in, as Yondu bend his head down and only stopping a few inches above it.

"And the apology?" he asked with the biggest grin on his face, that Peter had ever seen.

It was quiet for a moment. A bit too quiet for Yondu's liking and he lowered his head so far, that a couple of his beard stubbles touched Peter's belly, making the little Terran squeak and giggle sweetly.

"Ahhh no! Alright, alright! I'm sorry that I called you old!"

"And?"

Again there was silence and this time Yondu pressed his face back into his belly and rubbed his nose tip and his beard teasingly over his skin and chuckled, as the boy jumped under this attack and giggled even louder.

"And y-you are nohohohot a p-pirate-smuhuhurf!"

"Reeeeeaaaally~?"

"Yehehehes reahahahally! And now…STOHOHOP!"

"And what's the magic word?"

"I hahahahate you sohohoho muhuhuhch!"

"Awww, ya hate me? Really? Bet yer going to hate me a lot more, when I do… _this_!"

He shoved his fingers under the boy's arms and buried his face back into his belly, nibbling on the skin, rubbing his beard over it and blowing raspberry after ticklish raspberry, until Peter was begging for mercy between his fits of laughter. Only then did Yondu cease his tickle attack and he withdrew completely from him and released him.

Immediately, Peter pulled his shirt back down and curled up into a ball, still giggling, which made Yondu laugh softly to himself.

"That was fun," he said, smirking at the boy.

There was silence for a few minutes between the two, when Peter had stopped giggling, which Yondu broke, when Peter turned onto his back and looked up at him, still panting slightly and wiping mirthful tears out of his eyes.

"To make this clear: Tell someone about this and I will eat ya for real!"

Of course he wouldn't really do that; he knew that as well as Peter knew. Nevertheless, the boy understood the threat, which was more like "Tell someone of what happened here today and I'll tickle ya until ya cry!" and so Peter just said "Aye captain!" before he let himself fall into the big pillow and closed his eyes.

"Next time, I'll show ya how to fight properly."

The boy grinned, opened one of his eyes and peered over at the Ravager.

"That could be an interesting sparring lesson."

The Centaurian's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Don't even think about tickling me, boy. That wouldn't end well for ya."

"We will see. If I've learned something from you, then it's this: A Ravager avenges himself for everything! And didn't you just tell me that it is the pirate way to use someone's weakness against him in battle? I am so going to get you, since I know your weak spots now!"

"Oh yeah? We will see about that boy, we will see about that…"

"Can't wait for it!" Peter said with a smirk and he poked Yondu's belly, making the Centaurian flinch and growl.

Yep.

Terran children...exhausting...but somehow cute too...

Anyway, Yondu was glad that he had kept Peter and hadn't brought him to his father as originally planned, because the little Terran had grown to his heart during all the time he was living on the Eclector. And not only that, but he did him good, made him laugh and he just made him feel as good as he had never felt before. He wasn't lonely anymore, had someone to care for now, someone who showed him how to love and the most important thing: He also made him forget about his own, terrible past and this was a good thing. A _very_ good thing…

And maybe, just maybe, Yondu could also imagine being like a father for the boy.

A _true_ father.

Not monsters like his own parents and certainly not a monster like Ego was.

He would make it better.

In his own way of course, but he _would_ make it better; even if this wouldn't be easy.

It would be totally worth it in the end.

He just knew this.

And one day, he would be proud of this boy…would be proud of _his_ boy…

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

If anyone is interested in the revenge fic (okay not exactly, but it's some kind of "revenge"), please let me know this, for I am already working on it and I would upload this here too then.


End file.
